The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power production simulation and power distribution simulation, and more specifically, the integration of power production simulation with power distribution simulation.
Certain systems may model and simulate power production systems, such as a power production plant, and simulate the resulting power production systems, for example, to validate and verify a new power production plant design. Likewise, certain systems may model and simulate power distribution and/or consumption, such as an electric grid and power consumptive sites electrically coupled to the grid. The power distribution and/or consumption models may be useful, for example, in simulating the transmission of power through a network, and/or the subsequent use of the power. It would be advantageous to integrate systems that model and simulate power productions systems with systems that model and simulate power distribution and/or consumption systems.